My Darling
by CriminalMindsFann
Summary: A little Kevin/Garcia in the beginning..
1. Chapter 1

"Ill see you tonight" she smiled while walking around in her room. Looking at her nails, she hung up. She tossed the phone aside on her bed. "I could use a manicure.." her voice trailed off as she heard something, someone actually, clearing their throat softly "Who exactly will you be spending your night with, Penny?" she heard a familiar voice.

She quickly turned her body to find Kevin Lynch, her boyfriend, standing in her living room.  
"Hi, Kevin." A smile stretched across her face while she walked over to give him a hug, she hadn't been expecting him but his little visits always made her happy. He turned his face away as Penelope leaned over to kiss him. Her smile quickly faded turning into a frown. "Kevin, what's wrong?" he looked back at her. "Who are your seeing tonight?" he asked again , this time with a stern look on his face. "I'm hanging out at Derek's. We're having a movie night." she said softly with a small smile. He broke eye contact with her, her half smile faded again, and turned his head to the side and shook it before looking back at Penelope.  
Penelope sighed and crossed her arm in front of her chest and looked at him. "Why do you do this, Kevin?" he turned to her, his eyes widen and his brows raised. "Whenever I want to hang out with Derek, you get mad.." Their was a moment of awkward silence between them. He bobbed his head forward a little before finally speaking. " You are MY girlfriend, Penelope, not his!" she looked at him and dropped her hands from her chest. " And the fact that I'm your girlfriend means I can't hang out with my best friend?!" She shook her head, looking at Kevin to see what he would say.. "You don't get it do you? He loves you. He's actually in love with you Penelope!" Penelope's face quickly changed. "Kevin..." he cut her off before she could say anything else. "And you're in love with him!" Penelope froze, she looked down. "That's... Not true I don't love him like that ... Anymore." she thought. She bit her bottom lip and looked back up at Kevin. He let out a small chuckle and looked at her. He walked across to the other side of the room. "I know you love him and have loved him since we began seeing each other, Penny" she looked at him confusion obvious on her face. " You know, at first I didn't care. I thought I could make you love me and forget him but, I was wrong." he looked back at her.  
" I'm sorry Kevin." she looked down and closed her eyes. She felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. "You're an amazing guy, I want to love you but not the way you love me. Believe me I want to but," "you love Derek! Don't apologize if you aren't sorry.." she looked back up and nodded slowly. He was furious. The tears began running down her face as she looked down again.

XXXXX  
Derek had just gotten out of the shower, a smile formed across his face. He smiled to himself in front of the mirror, "Finally spending time with my baby girl" he chuckled, he was still walking around his room looking for some clothes, just a towel wrapped around him. He threw on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He went downstairs and laid on the couch. He flipped through the channels but nothing caught his attention. He got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He went to his backyard to find Clooney. He came back in with Clooney and got two bowls out, one for water and one for Clooney's food. He looked at the microwave, it was 7:24. He had agreed to go pick Penelope up at 7:45. He grabbed his keys and decided to head over to her apartment.

XXXXX  
"Please, Kevin!" she yelled as his arm swung in her direction, his fist clenched into a tight ball.. "Stop!" She ducked causing him to punch the wall. He mumbled something before turning around and walking towards Penelope. He grabbed her by her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist. She wiggled around trying to break free but it was no use. "You thought you'd say sorry and we'd be done just like that?! No! I put too much into this relationship for it to be done just like that." She elbowed him in the stomach. She ran across her living room to the other side of the room. He stormed over and pinned her onto the wall. He squeezed her face tightly, causing tears to flow down her bright pink cheeks. Her lip quivered and she began sobbing. He moved the hand from her face and put it behind her head as he gripped onto her hair, pulling her head back. Penelope saw his palm up in the air saw then it coming in her direction, towards her face. She shrieked and closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt the throbbing pain on her cheek. She lifted her hand to caress her warm cheek. He looked down at her, his teeth clenched and hand high. Just when he was about to swing again. The door bell rang. Penelope figured it was Derek and gasped and whispered, "Derek..". He looked up and turned to the door. He put his arm down, still holding Penelope by her hair, he pulled her into the bedroom. She refused to walk. "Get up!" he said loudly. He nearly dragged her to the bedroom door. He grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed. He closed the door and went to the door. He swung the door open to find Derek standing there.

A/N: Hi! Hope you've enjoyed reading my, not so great, ff. Lol It's my first ff, I have no idea where it's gonna go.. but it's fine. Any constructive criticism is good.

p.s sorry it's short, i'll try to make the next one longer..


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek." Kevin greeted him as he looked at him from head to toe. He pushed up his glasses and cocked a brow at Derek who was silent. "Hey," Derek replied after a couple of seconds, "uh, is Penelope here?" he asked trying to look into her apartment. "You just missed her..." Kevin shrugged. Derek cocked a brow at him.

Where could she have gone? Did she not remember Derek was picking her up? "Uh, Can I come in and wait for her?" Derek asked. He shook his head stepped away from the door and grabbed the door knob, ready to close it. Before he could close it, Derek put his foot between the door and the door frame, "No?" Derek asked as he looked at Kevin. Kevin looked down at Derek's foot then back up at him. "No." Derek crossed his arms, "And why is that?" Kevin kept looking at him. "b..because," Kevin stuttered and looked at the wall next to Derek, "I don't know how long she'll be gone for.'' Derek didn't believe Kevin but he nodded and moved his foot. "Well can you tell her I stopped by?" Kevin looked back at him and nodded. "Okay." Derek turned around and walked enough for Kevin to close the door. He stopped and turned back. He took his phone out and called Penelope. He pulled the phone from his ear when he heard Penelope's phone ring. It was coming from inside the apartment.

Inside, Penelope lay on the floor. She sat up and leaned against the door. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried silently. She wanted to step out of her room and yell out Derek's name. Why didn't she? She didn't know. She was still processing what had just happened. She thought she knew Kevin, she thought he loved her. She never thought Kevin would be capable of hurting her. She had thought wrong. She had been wrong about many things.

Derek went around to the driveway. Penelope's bedroom was there. He found her window but it was too high for him to look in. He heard a loud bang that made him jump a little when he was calling Penelope again. He heard Penelope scream and immediately ended the call. He rushed back into the hallway. He began banging on the door but there was no answer.

Kevin had managed to push Penelope away from the door so he could get into the bedroom. He had Penelope cornered, again. She was shaking as he yelled at her. She was scared. She didn't know what to do, she just want it to be over. She wished someone, anyone, would burst through the doors and save her. Save her from the last person she had expected to be saved from. "Please..." she whispered while looking into his dark eyes, "stop..'' He shook his head and chuckled. He pushed her onto the bed. "Stop it!" She yelled and tried to push him off. He clenched his teeth and slapped her. She looked up at him, not noticing the tears flowing down her face.

Derek got tired of banging on the door. He was now furious. He hoped what he thought was happening wasn't If Kevin had dared hurt his baby girl he didn't know what he was capable of doing. He twisted the door knob, hoping it was open and he could get in. He punched the wall and stepped back. He looked at the door and kicked it open. It flung open and he rushed in. He looked around but didn't see Kevin or Penelope. He was quietly making his way over to Penelope's bedroom when he heard her shriek. He opened the door. His facial expression quickly changed and his eyes widen..

Kevin had Penelope straddled, "Kevin!" She yelled as he pulled her by her hair. "Shut the hell up!" he yelled, teeth clenched. Penelope shut her eyes tightly. He quickly balled his fist up and swung as hard as he possibly could. Penelope opened her eyes from the pain. He looked at her and chuckled as blood appeared from the corner of her mouth. He heard the door open and his smirk quickly disappeared.

Derek rushed over, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, he threw him against the wall. Penelope sat up on the bed, somewhat relieved. Derek took a few swings at Kevin, ''you bastard!" He yelled as he kept punching the nearly unconscious man. He punched and punched until two police men barged in and immediately pulled him off. ~One of Penelope's neighbors had called the police when he heard the commotion coming from the bottom apartment. ~ Derek wanted to run and hold Penelope in his arms but the police officer who had pulled him off didn't let him. The other officer was in the bedroom questioning Penelope. Derek sighed and sat down in the living room. He ran his hand over his head, a police officer then stepped out, escorting Lynch out as well. Derek looked at Kevin with disgust. The officers left and Derek waited for Penelope but she never came out. He ran into the bedroom and found Penelope sitting on the bed staring at the wall, blankly. He slowly made his way over to her sadness noticeable in his eyes and pain in Penelope's. "Baby.." he looked down at her, she didn't say anything or move. He squat down in front of her, "Penelope." She turned her head slightly so that she could look into his eyes. Her lip began to quiver. Derek frowned and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could She broke down, even more, and started bawling, crying uncontrollably, into his neck. He didn't say anything; he let her cry as he gently rubbed her back in a circular motion.

Several minutes later, she had finally calmed down a little. He released his grip around her, "How are you feeling?" She looked at him and all it took was those four words to have her crying again. He frowned again, he didn't mean to make her cry, "Shh.. baby, please don't cry." He crying began to get quiet and she nodded. "What happened?" he tried asking. She wiped her tears and looked into Derek's eyes. She shook her head, "He said I didn't love him… love him the way he loved me!" She sniffled and looked down. Derek shook his head, "That didn't give that ungrateful crap dog the right to do this to you!" She nodded and looked up at him, "Thank you." She whispered. He gave her a soft smile and shook his head.

Her sighed and got up. He went over to her closet and grabbed one of her traveling bags. She observed him carefully, confused. "Uh, what are you doing, handsome?" "I'm getting you some clothes.. you are spending the night at my place." He turned to her. "I'm fine here, Morgan.'' He shook his head as he threw a pair of her sweat pants and a t-shirt into the bag; he went to her closet and grabbed her favorite pink bunny slippers. She nodded, watching him, she was tired, and she didn't want to do anything but sleep.

He walked over to her and helped her up. They walked out of her apartment and to his SUV. He opened the door for her. He buckled her seatbelt for her and kissed her forehead softly. He put her bag in the back and got into the driver's seat. They drove to his house; the ride was quiet, quieter than usual. He occasionally looked over at her and she gave him a fake smile. He was well aware of the fake smiles but didn't say anything. They finally arrived at his house. He ran over and opened the door for her, he grabbed her bag and they walked to his porch. He opened the door and Penelope stepped in. Clooney immediately rushed over and jumped on Penelope. She smiled a little, "Clooney, down..'' She looked at him; he gave Penelope her bag, assuming she was tired, so that she could go get dressed. She grabbed the bag and went to get changed in the bathroom. It wasn't even ten o'clock yet but so much had happened. He sat down on the couch and waited for Penelope. She came out five minutes later. He turned to her and held his arms out. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and stayed quiet.

"Let's go upstairs... get you some rest" She nodded and got up. They walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. She usually slept in the guestroom whenever she stayed over but she didn't care right now. She was still scared and the last thing she wanted at that moment was to be left alone. "Lay down.'' He told her as he kicked his shoes off. She did as she was told. He lay next to her and pulled her close. She cuddled up closely against his chest and took a deep breath in. He pulled the blanket over them, "Good night, baby girl.'' "Good night.'' She replied as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

"I love you.'' He whispered into her ear and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Derek was first to wake up. He felt the warms of Penelope's body against his chest and smiled. His arms were still wrapped around Penelope. He didn't want to wake her up so he tried to not move much. He looked down at her, he could see her slowly breathing as her chest slowly rose then dropped. He moved her bangs from her face carefully and caressed her cheek. She began to move a little and he gently laid a kiss on her forehead As he pulled away from her, he noticed her big brown eyes focused on his. He smiled,'' Good morning, gorgeous." She smiled back, "Good morning, hot stuff." He sat up and looked at the time, "What are you in the mood for?" She shrugged and looked up at him. He noticed the sadness in her face and his smile eventually faded. He pulled her up and hugged her. She cuddled up against him and closed her eyes. She eventually opened her eyes and looked at him, "Thank you." He smiled and nodded, "Anything for you."He kissed her cheek and got and made his way out of the bedroom.

She sat there and watched him leave. She lay back down deciding to try to get some more sleep. Derek went straight to the bathroom in the hallway. He went back into the room to get some clothes. He walked in and saw Penelope sound asleep. He moved carefully, not wanting to wake her up. He grabbed clothes and a towel and headed back to the bathroom. He got into the shower.

Back in the bedroom, Penelope was twisting and turning. She was having a nightmare. Tears started running down her face. Her sobbing was silent; it eventually got louder as she began breathing heavily. Derek was out of the shower and dressed by then. He was brushing his teeth when he heard the sobbing. He didn't pay much attention to it at first. He finished and walked back to the room. He found Penelope sleeping, tears running down her face. He walked over and shook her a little, she woke up and frowned realizing she had been having a nightmare. Derek sat next to her and wiped her tears away. "It was just a bad dream." She nodded and got up. She pulled the sheets off herself deciding to take a shower. She kicked her feet off the bed and put on her pink fluffy slippers. She grabbed her robe and slipped into it. She got u and went to the bathroom. Derek decided to let her be and watched her.

She ran the water and put the toilet seat down so she could sit down. She stared at the wall remembering what had happened the previous night. She was confused; She had so many things running through her mind. Why had Kevin hurt her? She didn't deserve this, or at least that's what she thought. She was a good person, She sighed and stood up. She untied her robe and it fell onto the floor. She striped down and stuck her toes into the water to check if it wasn't too hot or too cold and then stepped in.

Derek left the bedroom. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around. He sighed realizing there wasn't any food. He shook his head and went into the living room. He put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He walked out and locked the door behind him. He got into his car, started it and headed to the grocery store down the street. As he got to the store, he pulled his cell phone out and sent Penelope a text; "Hey, mama. Went to the store real quick. Be back soon. Luv ya. –DM'' He put his phone away and walked into the store.

Penelope turned the shower off and opened the door. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. She wiped the mirror and reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She finished then went back into the bedroom and got dressed. She went back to the bathroom. She grabbed her makeup bag and a comb. As she ran the cob through her hair, she heard her phone buzz. She ignored it and continued to brush her hair away from her face. She reached into her bag and started to apply makeup. When she finished, she went back to the bed. She sat on one corner and checked her phone. She smiled and replied; "I'll be waiting for you upstairs, love. –BG" She sat down on her computer when she heard the door open downstairs.

Derek walked in with only about two grocery bags. He set the down on the table and then began putting them away. When he finished, he went upstairs, he knocked before opening the door. "Hey." He walked in and over to Penelope. She closed the laptop and set it aside before looking at him, "Hi." She smiled a little. He sat next to her and took her hands. "What would you like to eat?"He asked again. And she laughed a little. "Anything…" She didn't want anything but she figured Derek would make her eat at some point so she might as well eat then. He smiled and nodded as he got up. Penelope watched him. "You stay here. I'm gonna go make you something to eat." She nodded and watched him walk out of the room.

She lay on the bed, watching a movie, when she saw Derek walk through the door holding a tray. The tray was full. There was an omelet, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, coffee and what looked like cookies. She couldn't help but smile. He smirked and sat on the bed. "I could have gone downstairs you know?" he shook his head,"Doesn't matter baby girl.'' She smiled and nodded he began cutting her pancakes and pouring strawberry syrup over them. He grabbed the fork and picked up a piece and held it up to her mouth. She giggled and opened her mouth. He slipped the piece into her mouth and watched her chew. He smiled as he grabbed some ore and ate them. She smiled Back, watching him. "Not bad,'' She teased '' it's edible'' He laughed and handed her the cup of coffee. She took it from him and smiled. "Maybe you can make something better for tomorrow's breakfast?" He grinned. She looked at him and cocked a brow,'' Tomorrow morning?" He chuckled and nodded, "Mhm."

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating. I've been kind of busy lately and I still kind of am. Lol. I'll try to update soon.

So how are you guys liking it? Any Suggestions? Thanks for the reviews and for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.

A few days later…

Penelope stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, and grabbed some tissues to wipe the fogged up mirror. She grabbed a comb and slowly ran it through her hair before reaching over for her blow dryer and drying her hair. When she finished, she grabbed her clothes and began dressing. Then, she got her makeup bag and began dolling herself up. She was applying lip gloss when she heard a soft knock at the door, "Hey, almost ready?'' a familiar voice came from the other side. She took a clip and clipped some hair away from her face. She checked herself in the mirror once more and sprayed herself with her favorite body spray. She opened the door and smiled. "Ready!"

It had been a few days since the whole Kevin thing, Penelope was a lot better. She was still staying with Derek. They had decided to go get some breakfast the night before. Penelope had asked Derek if they could go to the shopping after; there was nothing she loved more than shopping, especially when she wanted to clear her mind.

After they ate, they headed over to Penelope's favorite shopping center, it was only a few minutes away from the café they had gone for breakfast. They arrived in the parking lot, Derek walked over and opened the door for Penelope. They walked in together, side by side. As soon as they walked in, a smiled spread across Penelope's face. She walked over to her favorite store. "A sale... great." Derek mumbled before following her into the store. He walked in and looked around before her finally spotted Penelope. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he made his way through the crowd and over to her.

After a few hours of exploring the Mall, Derek was tired. Penelope looked over at him, "Tired?" She asked. He quickly shook his head. Penelope nodded, "I know you are.." she knew he was, their last case had been a tough one. "Let's go." She said still looking at him. He looked back at her, "I'm fine. Shop away." He smiled but she shook her head. ''I'm done, let's go.'' He decided to not argue, he was tired, he nodded and then wrapped his free arm around her, the other one was full of her shopping bags. She leaned into his grip and smiled as they headed out. At the car, Derek opened the door for Penelope then closed it when she was settled. He opened the door behind and put the bags inside before getting in. he buckled up and started the car. Near his house, there's a movie rental place. He smiled to himself knowing what they were going to do the rest of the day. He pulled up into the parking lot. Penelope turned to him about to ask him what they were going to do but before she could, "We're getting some movies." She smiled and nodded. They stepped out of the car and into the shop.

When they got home, Derek opened the door for her go get out again, before grabbing her bags. They walked into his house and he went upstairs to put her bags in the bedroom. When he came back down, Penelope was sitting on his lazy boy couch. He chuckled and walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Woman, get off my chair." He teased. She pouted, "But Derek.." he crossed his arms, "Don't make me repeat myself, Penelope.'' She frowned and got up. He sat down. As she was headed for the other couch, Derek grabbed her from her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Derek!" she giggled as she fell onto his lap. He smiled and squeezed her into a tight hug. She leaned against him, making herself comfortable and closed her eyes. "What movie are we watching first?" He asked a couple of minutes later. She opened one eye and looked up at him, "Hm.. Just go with it." He nodded, she got up then he got up. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Popcorn?" She asked and he nodded with a grin forming upon his face. She grabbed a popcorn bucket from the cabinet and put it into the microwave. She went to the refrigerator and got some drinks out. She went back over to the microwave and waited for them to be done. She grabbed them and went back to the living room. Derek was sitting on the couch by the time she got back. He looked at her and patted the space next to him. She laughed and sat next to him. He reached for the remote controller and pressed play.

They finished watching all the movies. By then it was way past midnight. They had eaten all the food in the fridge. She smiled as the credits rolled for the last movie, she rested her head on his shoulder. "What's on your mind, Princess?" She looked straight ahead, "You know, I'm very grateful for having you in my life." She said before looking up at him. He smiled, "I know now.. You know you mean the world to me right?" A smiled formed on her face, "I know now." He lay down and pulled her with him. She closed her eyes. Derek closed his too. "Thank you for not leaving my side." She whispered. He flipped her over so that they were face to face, and opened his eyes. She opened hers and looked at him and they both smiled.

They loved spending time with each other. Their friendship was different then most friendships other people had. It had been this way since they first met. They felt comfortable with each other; they were always there for each other, they didn't keep anything from each other. Sometimes they even felt like they were more than just friends.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once more. He moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and looked up at him but his eyes were already shut, she did the same and they fell asleep.

Hi! I apologize for not posting a new chapter until now and for the length. I was kidnapped by life. I've been busy lately. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters in this story, unfortunately. However, the ideas are mine. (:

The team's case had been surprisingly short. The unsub wasn't very good once it came to hiding evidence..

Penelope was on her way home. It was a dark and cold night and it had just started raining. Although the case was short it had been stressing. She was really looking forward to a long hot bath. The thought of it made her smile as she reached for her keys into her purse. She pulled them out and unlocked the door. She turned the lights on as she stepped in and shut the door behind her. She set her purse on the couch and checked to see it anyone had called her house phone. No calls. She sat down for a little while.

Derek pulled into his drive way. He was tired. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. As he walked up the steps to his home he pulled his keys out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and stepped in. He turned on the light and up stairs into his bedroom, leaving the door unlocked. He got into his room and changed from his work clothes into his t-shirt and sweatpants. He wasn't a big fan of the rain so he just wanted to get right into bed.

Penelope got up and went into her bedroom then into her bathroom. She left the water running and went back into her bedroom. She looked for her clothes and set them on her bed. She undressed and put her robe on. She was headed to the bathroom when her phone rang. She sighed and went out to the living room. "Hello?" She answered but no one answered. "Hello?" She called out again. Nothing. She put her phone down and turned to the bathroom. Her phone rang again. She groaned and picked it up again. "Hello?" It was JJ with not very pleasant news..

Derek went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then washed his face. He then went back to his bedroom. He decided to go get a glass of water before going to bed. As he was going downstairs his phone rang back in the room, he was halfway down and didn't want to go up then back down. He went into the kitchen grabbed a glass. As he was pouring himself water he heard his house phone. Before he could turn around he was struck from behind. He felt a sharp pain on his back and the glass fell out of his hand. Before he attempted to turn around again he felt the same pain again, this time harder. He fell down onto his knees then onto the floor. He turned himself to find Kevin with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you mean he was let out?" Penelope frowned. She stood there listening to JJ. "A guy beats up a woman and is only put into jail for a few weeks.." She sighed and shook her head. "Good night." She hung up and called Derek. There was no answer. She sighed and went to turn the running water in the bathroom. She came back out and tried calling his phone again and again there was no answer. "Maybe he fell asleep.." She thought to herself. She went into her bathroom and got into the tub, she brought her phone in case she was called again.

Derek lay on the floor. His head was throbbing. The room was dark quiet. He was no longer on his kitchen floor. He looked around but could barely see anything. He groaned in pain and ran his hand over the back of his head. Why wasn't he tied down? He asked himself. He sat up and a light went on. It was Kevin, still grinning. "How'd you sleep, tough man?" Derek shook his head and tried to get up slowly. He held on to a table besides him. "You're not gonna get away with this.."

Penelope was out of the shower. She went to her bedroom and got dressed. She went back into the living room with the phone. She called Derek again. Obviously there was no answer. She began to worry about him. She eventually called JJ... She heard a loud knock on the door. JJ had arrived. She answered the door and she stepped in. "You're ready?" JJ looked at Penelope. Penelope grabbed her jacket and nodded. They stepped out and went to JJ car. They got in, buckled up, and JJ began driving. Penelope looked out the window. "I'm sure he's okay, Pen.." JJ turned to her as they approached red light. Penelope turned to her and JJ nodded and gave her a warm Smile. She wanted to believe Derek was but she felt like something was wrong. He never missed any of her calls and if for some reason he did, he'd immediately called her back. He hadn't though it had nearly been two hours since she called him.

"Don't worry, you'll be outta here soon.." He chuckled as he sat down. He pulled his phone out and set it on his lap and stared at it. He was obviously waiting for a phone call. Derek usually wouldn't be scared of a guy like Kevin but today right then, he had an advantage over Derek. Derek stood there trying to gain some strength. He was in pain but he didn't care, he was going to make Kevin pay for not what he had done to him but what he had done to his baby girl. As he stepped closer to him, Kevin's phone rang and Derek stopped.

JJ and Penelope drove into Derek's driveway. "The lights are on.." JJ pointed out. Penelope turned to JJ before unbuckling her seatbelt. They got out of the car, locked it and headed to his front porch. They looked through the windows and saw nothing so they knocked on the door and rang his doorbell. Nothing.. Jj tried turning the knob but it was locked. Penelope reached into her pocket and pulled out a copy of the doors key. JJ cocked a brow at her, "you have a key to his house?" Penelope didn't answer and unlocked the door. They stepped in and looked around. Nothing was out of place. They looked around, still nothing. They both went upstairs; they checked the bedrooms, his screening room, still nothing. They went downstairs and into the kitchen where they found nothing but a bat on the floor. They turned to each other. "A bat?" JJ asked Penelope. Penelope looked around to see if she'd find anything and she did. A note. "You know where to find me.. -Kevin "she read it out loud. She pulled her phone out and immediately called Kevin.  
"Hello, Penny.." He grinned as he spoke into the phone. "Where is he?!" She raised her voice as she spoke into the phone before JJ placed a hand on her shoulder. "With me, of course." he chuckled. "Where else?" "Just let him go." She said softly. "I'm not going to give him up that easily.." She sighed as she heard him. "We can make some arrangements though.." He said. "What kind of arrangements?" She asked as she looked at JJ.  
"You for him. Nothing bad.. I'll let him go if you come to me."  
"Where are you guys?"  
"Is that a yes?"  
She didn't say anything.  
"Well if it is.. I'll send you the address. Bye."  
He hung up.

She looked at the phone quietly and waited for the text to arrive. Several seconds after the call ended, it arrived. JJ was calling Hotch. After that they grabbed their things and headed to Kevin's location. The team would be meeting them there. Penelope was nervous. She knew the team had hers and Derek's back but still. The last time she saw him was before he sent her to the hospital. They slowly pulled up to the address he had sent. The team hasn't arrived yet, so they waited. Not too long after the team arrived. It was dark and quiet. They got Penelope wired and she head in.  
She opened the door and all she saw was a hallway. The lights were dim. It was quiet, her heart began to race. She looked back at the team one last time before closing the door behind her. She began walking, slowly, and looked around. "Kevin?" She said in a soft but audible voice. There was no respond. She walked further in and called Kevin's name again. No one answered but she found a door. She slowly turned the knob and looked inside.


End file.
